Pokemon Crossover Style One
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Fanmake of the Pokemon Gen 1 games/anime. Sora is in a Pokemon adventure as he takes on Team Rocket with the help of his friends Ranma, Cinderella, his new friend Pikachu, and against-his-will trapped-in-this-story forming-Pokemon-slavery-team Hank the Cowdog! Sora x Cinderella


Here's a fanmake I'm sure everybody would love to do... this is the first fanmake of the Pokemon games... the first set of games... let me explain how this works. Enjoy!

* * *

**_Orange Ratchet presents..._**

_"Back in 1998, there was a new craze that was taking everything by storm! It spawned TV shows, movies, trading cards, just about any other type of merchandise under the sun. It was bigger than anything any of us had ever seen before. And it seemed everyone was in on it. It was huge, and was honestly the first game that made me feel like I needed to own a game system, and without it, I can safely say that I would have never gotten into gaming or Let's Playing..."_

_Or, in this case, writing fanfiction._

_"...altogether. That game... was Pokemon Red and Blue for the Game Boy. Then later, about two years later, the sequel to it. Pokemon Gold and Silver was finally released."_

_And now, this fanmake is about..._

_"...the remake of those first two games that started it all. This is Pokemon Firered and Leafgreen."_

Chuggaaconroy; "Let's Play Pokemon FireRed- Part 1"... June 1, 2009

And never forget Pokemon Yellow... along with the anime...

* * *

In a world of excitement, danger, and training, people are training a bunch of creatures to fight and trained to be the best. A world of Pokemon. Pokemon are creatures that come in sizes and are very powerful. Some people catch them so they could be their pets, but most train them to fight other Pokemon. There are many in existence and are very smart, trustworthy, and loyal if trained properly. Some trainers trained just for fun and many trained to be the world's greatest Pokemon Master. Two for sample.

In a town of Pallet lives a boy named Sora who dreams of becoming a Pokemon Master and collecting the best Pokemon there ever is. He is rival to a boy by the name of Riku, his rival since they were babies. They are after one thing and one thing only: to become the world's greatest Pokemon Master.

Riku's grandfather is named Doc Brown who everyone, despite how crazy he is sometimes, respected. He is called the Pokemon Prof. because of his years of training and studying. He offers helps to those who need it.

When a kid reaches the age of 10, they are allowed to become Pokemon trainers and begin their training. They get their first Pokemon from whoever the official in town is. In this case, in Pallet, it's Doc Brown. Both Sora and Riku have reached age 10 and their training, and a quest of one, will begin...

Along with another character's quest...

* * *

In the real world, Orange was setting up his Game Boy as he was about to get a brown dog known as Hank the Cowdog in his game.

"Can we talk about this?" Hank asked as Orange watched the game's intro sequence, involving a Nidorino using Tackle on Gengar (Anyone ever notice that Tackle doesn't effect Ghost Types like Gengar? Just quoting Chugga here...)

"No. You broke my jars and got me in trouble. I'm putting you through this game as punishment and I'm not resting until I feel fine with it." Orange said, using a laser to zap Hank into his Game Boy Advance.

Hank glared at the nothingness as he noticed he turned human. Hank then yelled, "I hate you, you know that?"

"I know." Orange's voice was heard, as stifled giggling was heard.

"What do I do?" Hank asked.

"Just go over to Doc Brown. He's supposed to stand in for Oak." Orange explained.

"I swear, the way you hack your games, you'd think the real version of you would be disappointed." Hank said, looking up to an old man named Doc Brown.

Doc Brown looked up as he smiled. "Ah, hello there! Glad you could make it!"

"Honored to be here?" Hank asked as he noticed he transformed into a ten year old kid. "What the heck?"

"Welcome to the world of Pokemon! My name is Doc Brown! But everybody calls me the Pokemon Professor!" Doc Brown said as he pulled out a PokeBall and released a Nidoran female from it. "This world is inhabited far and wide by creatures called Pokemon. For some people, Pokemon are pets. Others use them for battle."

"Slavery." Hank whispered to the camera.

"As for myself... I study Pokemon as a profession." Doc Brown said as he returned Nidoran female to the PokeBall. "But first... tell me a little about yourself. Now tell me, are you a boy, or are you a girl?"

"Boy, obviously..." Hank said as he noticed the red hat on himself. "HEY, WHAT THE?"

"Let's begin with your name. What is it?" Doc Brown asked.

"Hank the Cowdog, Head of Ranch Security. But call me Hank." Hank said.

"Right, so your name is Hank." Doc Brown nodded as a picture of Sora came up. "Now this is your friend. What's his name?"

"This is Sora. Duh?" Hank frowned.

"Right, Sora." Doc Brown nodded as another picture of Riku came up. "This is my grandson. He's been Sora's rival since they were babies."

"HOW CAN YOU BE A RIVAL IF YOU WERE A BABY?" Hank asked in confusion.

"Now, what's his name?" Doc Brown paused to think.

"Uh... Riku?" Hank asked.

"Oh, his name was Riku?" Doc Brown said.

"Yes." Hank rolled his eyes.

"Right! His name is Riku!" Doc Brown smiled. "Hank! Your very own Pokemon legend is about to unfold! A world of dreams and Pokemon awaits! Let's go!"

"What the?" Hank said as they both disappeared... Hank screaming in the distance.

* * *

And that's the first chapter! How was it? If you have any suggestions, leave them in a review! And don't suggest Pokemon for Hank's team, I already got a set team in mind. Anyway, review away!


End file.
